1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to roof seamers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-propelled, bi-directional apparatus for forming a standing seam joining metal roof panels.
2. General Background
In the area of building construction, one of the most common current methods of constructing buildings is the utilization of metal panels that are aligned along their edges, against a metal frame, and the edges are formed or "seamed" in order to construct the enclosed structure. In such construction, one of the most critical areas where the seams must be properly formed between the panels is the panels which form the roof of the building. Of course, if the roof panels are not properly seamed, moisture, due to rain or the like, will seep between the panels, often causing rust and perhaps worst leaking through the panel seams, which may result in destruction of inventory or machinery housed within the building.
Therefore, there is an ongoing need for improvements in the type of seams that are formed between the panels, and more particularly, in the types of machinery or seamers that are utilized which in effect travel along the unseamed adjacent panels, and through a series of roller members, enable the seams to form as the apparatus is moved along the seam. Certain types of seamers are known in the art, and the most pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,699 issued or Horn, et al., entitled "Metal Roof Seaming Machine" relates to an apparatus for forming a standing seam or adjoining adjacent metal roof panel having upstanding opposite margins with the seam being partially preformed prior to the apparatus engaging with the seam to complete the forming of the metal seam. This apparatus, in the first crimping step would include a pair of horizontally disposed rollers for crimping the partially formed seam along its horizontal axis, in the first crimping step.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,428 issued to Thompson, entitled "Seam Forming Machine" appears to include a cam actuated arrangement for moving at least one of the forming rolls toward another. The apparatus would include a single handle for engaging the rollers in the crimping function, as opposed to the present invention having independently operated rollers which would enable the apparatus to be bi-directional.
U.S Pat. No. 3,875,642 issued to Knudson, entitled "Seam Forming Apparatus", discloses a reversible self-propelled seam forming apparatus which includes first and second upper and lower seam forming rollers, which are vertically disposed in the seam forming function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,107, likewise issued to Newton, entitled "Seaming Apparatus" discloses a seaming apparatus having a series of (4 drive) rollers on opposite sides of the seam to be formed, for forming the seam as the apparatus is moved along the seam. In this particular configuration, there includes an actuating means for moving a movable base toward and away from the main base between the engaging and disengaging positions as opposed to each of the rollers being independently controlled as with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,430 issued to Boudreau, entitled "Seaming Tool" which utilizes a movable arm for moving the rollers from the disengaged to the engaged positions. As noted, however, the apparatus includes rollers which are positioned above and below the seam being formed as opposed to the present apparatus utilizing rollers on both sides of the seam being formed.
The remainder of the patents will be discussed more fully in the prior art statement which is being submitted herewith.